Árbol de Navidad
by Road-chan
Summary: Fic participante en el Reto Navideño del Foro "Torre de los Titanes". Podía verlos perfectamente desde su lugar en una esquina de la torre T, repleto de luces coloridas que parpadeaban sin cesar y tal vez demasiadas esferas sosteniéndose de él. Sin embargo al pino no le molestaba tanto adorno, no sería un árbol de Navidad sin todo ese adorno después de todo.


Este es un **fic participante en el Reto Navideño del Foro "Torre de los Titanes"** , es contado desde el punto de vista del objeto navideño que me toco: el árbol de Navidad. Espero que lo disfruten.

Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen y hago esto solo por diversión.

* * *

Podía verlos perfectamente desde su lugar en una esquina de la torre T, repleto de luces coloridas que parpadeaban sin cesar y, tal vez demasiadas esferas sosteniéndose de él. Sin embargo al pino no le molestaba tanto adorno, no sería un árbol de Navidad sin todo ese adorno después de todo.

Y él estaba muy feliz de ser un árbol de Navidad, y no cualquiera, sino nada más y nada menos que el de los héroes de la ciudad: los jóvenes titanes. Pero para lograr ese título tuvo que pelear con todas sus ramas por ese puesto contra los otros pinos.

Ese día por la mañana pintaba igual que otros, las familias con niños corriendo entre todos ellos, más enfocados en divertirse que en elegir uno, pero al ver llegar a Ciborg y Chico bestia a su tienda, ambos peleando sobre cuál sería el mejor para su hogar, el pino entro a la excitación de la competencia y se esforzó por emanar más de su aroma característico y estiro al máximo todas sus ramas para lucir aún más frondoso. Por supuesto, los demás pinos hacían igual, pero él fue más astuto y osado, aprovechando la suave brisa que corría se engancho a la ropa de chico bestia en el momento que este pasaba a su lado y no lo dejo alejarse, el titán lo miro y el pino ofreció su mejor espectáculo, meciéndose tranquilamente y cantando para él.

-Oye Cy, ven aquí- llamo el menor a su compañero, señalándole el pino al que seguía enganchado, cuando este vio la sonrisa en Cyborg supo que sus esfuerzos habían servido, y muy pronto se encontraba en el capo del auto.

Llegaron sin incidentes y pronto se vio rodeado de Ciborg, Chico bestia y Starfire, colocándole todo tipo de adornos y luces, los tres lucían tan felices y tratan con cuidado sus ramas para no romper ni una espina de pino. El líder se encontraba en el sofá dando unas cuantas indicaciones pero la mayor parte del tiempo solo los miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Y desde entonces ahí se había encontrado, adornando la sala de los titanes tres días antes de Noche Buena, y había podido observar los días cotidianos de los jóvenes. El jueves por ejemplo, Cyborg había pasado toda la tarde jugando videojuegos con Chico Bestia, ambos peleando y gritándose uno al otro, pero siempre terminando con una sonrisa en el rostro y un golpe juguetón.

El viernes Robín había tenido una muy difícil y larga platica, acompañada con un té que ambos titanes parecían disfrutar, y debía ser muy buena pues Ciborg decía una y otra vez que sabía a tierra húmeda, así que el pino había rezado al espíritu herbolario para que hiciera que alguno de los dos chicos derramara su te en sus ramas, pero que fuera cuando ya se hubiera enfriado si no era mucho pedir, gracias. Cosa que al final no había ocurrido, pero al menos había aprendido que el agua podía tener diferentes sabores.

Para el sábado, la titán pelirroja iba volando de un lado a otro por el techo, colocando ramitas en diversos sitios con una sonrisa soñadora y suspirando todo el tiempo, en esos momentos Chico Bestia entro y dejo escapar un silbido de admiración al ver el trabajo de Starfire.

-Así que te han contado lo del muérdago-comento mientras dejaba en el suelo la caja de cosas de fiesta que llevaba en brazos.

-Esta tarde lo he visto en una hermosa película navideña, ¡nuestra fiesta será un éxito con tanto amor y buenos deseos llenando el lugar!-sus ojos verdes brillaban llenos de emoción y giraba sobre si misma cantando villancicos y tarareando las partes que aún no se había aprendido de memoria.

La noche llego y la torre se llenó de gente, algunos bailando, otros platicando y riendo, y todos y cada uno de ellos ya se habían acercado a admirar sus hermosos adornos y luces, comentando lo bien que olía, y el pino se erguía todo lo que podía, lleno de orgullo y alegría.

Para cuando la media noche llegó todos levantaron sus vasos y gritaron por una feliz Navidad, desde su sitio en la esquina de la sala podía observarlos a todos y suspirar por el tierno beso que la tamaraneana había conseguido de Robín al llevarlo, finalmente, bajo uno de los muérdagos que tanto la habían evitado durante la noche. O reír cuando miraba como Chico Bestia tironeaba a Raven para hacer lo mismo que Robín y Starfire, pero la hechicera continuaba moviendo la dichosa plantita de lugar cada que la notaba peligrosamente cerca de ella. Pura imagen por supuesto, pues el pino los había visto muy acaramelados la noche de su llegada a la torre, a solas en el gran sofá, solo iluminados por las luces multicolores, la cuales bajo su pedido habían titilado de forma lenta para hacer el momento más romántico.

También disfrutaba mirar hacia el centro de la improvisada pista de baile donde los gemelos bailaban de manera graciosa y giraban cual trompos llevándose a Ciborg con ellos, riendo y haciendo que los demás se unieran a una víbora de la mar que había comenzado Abeja con Jinx.

Y precisamente eso estaba haciendo cuando sintió algo fresco en sus raíces, bajo la mirada y noto que alguien había derramado el dichoso té sabor a tierra mojada, el charco llegaba a traspasar la tierra que cubría sus raíces pero estaba lo suficientemente alejado del conector y las luces como para no resultar peligroso. Alegremente absorbió la inesperada bebida y agradeció al espíritu herbolario por darle una noche tan hermosa.

Fin.


End file.
